


As My Thomas Sleeps

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches Tom sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Thomas Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of my 6 pic-fic Tomki series, will posting the rest tomorrow :) Hope you all enjoy, I really liked this pic. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.I had to take all the pictures off, didn't want to get into trouble with anyone. So, sorry about that.

Tom was sleeping quite soundly when he felt eyes on him; slowly he woke up to find Loki standing behind their black leather sofa watching him.

"So enchanting when you sleep my love" Loki said smiling as Tom prompted himself on his elbows. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with dark blue jeans.

 Loki was wearing, that long sleeved black dress shirt that Tom loved on him. "You were watching me" Tom said smiling softly letting Loki know it was alright.

"I love watching as my Thomas sleeps, for he looks much like the prince charming he is" Loki said now leaning towards Tom's lips. "Then wake me with your kiss" Tom breathed as their lips connected in a long slow kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
